A New Sunshine
by hotchfan1
Summary: AU-Human. It's Elena's POV. She's with Stefan who's a writer. She's an OB-GYN who works at a hospital where a new pediatrician has started working. What is she going to do? {You have to read I Spent My Time Losing You so you can understand this one.} A one shot chapter.


_**This story has been bugging me for the last few days. Here it is. It's Elena's POV. It goes with the story I wrote (I Spent My Time Losing You) so I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

"Elena, I need to put some distance between us." Elijah said. "My feelings for you are changing. You know it's better that way."

She told him she understood. They wished the situation was different. She saw him walk away. Bonnie walked towards her and asked her what he wanted and Elena told her what he had said to her. She was going to miss his friendship and advise. He was right.

Days passed and she could already feel the loneliness. It was her lunch break. She picked up her phone and called Stefan. The line went straight to voicemail. She left him a voicemail. She doubted he did hear it. She finished eating. She got up and threw in the trashcan what was in the tray. Elena saw Elijah walk in with a blonde woman. Elena wondered who she was. She felt a little twinge. They called her through the intercom. She was needed it was an emergency. She did an emergency C-Section. Elijah and Elena walked to the washroom.

"They're both safe because of you."

Elena blushed. She was glad he was there to help her out. They finished washing and walked out. He then told her that he was going to make some rounds. She walked towards the nurse's desk.

"Hey." Bonnie said.

"Hey." Elena replied.

"You seem down."

"I called Stefan and he didn't answer." Elena said.

"Why are you still with him?" Bonnie asked. "Don't tell me you love him. Be sincere."

"I don't know."

"I've seen you so disappointed in the last two years and since he got here I've seen you smile more."

"Bonnie."

"Just think about it." Bonnie said. "You deserve better."

"Don't let Caroline hear you."

"Epic." Bonnie mimicked Caroline.

Elena saw Gia and let her know she was going home. She was leaving her cellphone on in case they needed her. She said goodbye to Gia and Bonnie and headed home.

"Stef, do you want to go and get something to eat?" Elena asked him from the doorway to his studio.

"I'm on the last stages of the book, Elena. I need concentration, you understand right?"

"Yes."

She walked towards the door of the apartment. It was useless being in an apartment where she felt unwanted. She walked to her favorite place near her apartment. She thought about what Bonnie had told her and what she had felt when she saw him with the blonde lady. She was confused. Her phone started ringing. It was her Aunt Jenna. They had news for her. They were expecting their first child. Elena was happy for them. She knew they were going to be great parents. They had experience taking care of her and her brother Jeremy when their parents died in a car accident. After having dinner she went back to her apartment she shared with Stefan, the writer. She told Stefan that she was going to bed. Zilch. No goodnight. She got ready for bed. It was midnight when her phone started ringing. It was from the hospital she moved as fast as possible. Elena was used to wake up to an empty bed. Elena got ready to head out to the hospital.

"What happened?"

"She was in an accident. Elena, I can't hear the heartbeat." Elijah said.

Elena massaged the lady's belly and replied that they needed to make a C-Section.

"It's a matter of time. Who do I save?" Elena asked the husband.

"Save the baby, Doctor. She would want that."

"I really hope both of them." Elena replied and moved as fast as she could.

She went to surgery. She was able to save Mother and child. She sat on the floor and began to cry. He sat next to her. He didn't say anything he just comforted her.

"I know what to do." Elena said after a few more minutes and got up. "Thank you."

She walked towards her car and ignored Caroline's screams. She got to the apartment and noticed that Stefan wasn't in his studio she began to pack. She was almost done when Stefan walked in. He asked her what was happening.

"I'm leaving. It's over Stefan."

Elena told him her reasons and then left him standing there. She went back to the hospital. She told her friends that she had broken up with Stefan. Caroline wasn't very keen on it but Bonnie sent her a look. She spent the whole day in the hospital. Even though they wouldn't tell her, she knew they were worried about her. She continued to work until the next shift. Caroline began to call her.

"I'm okay, Care." She said as she walked outside the hospital and found a quiet place.

"I know it's just that your story is epic." Caroline said.

"It hasn't been epic for the last two years, Care. I've been ignored, rejected."

"Is it because of _him_?"

Elena knew who she was talking about.

"No he has helped me realize that I stopped loving Stefan a long time ago. I just didn't want to accept it. He was there when I needed someone to lean on."

"But you've been together since high school."

"Care, you remember that second week I moved in with Stefan? When I told you and Bonnie about my doubt and five days later you called Stefan to tell him I was at the hospital and he didn't answer?"

"Oh." Caroline replied.

"I had made reservations. Those were the early signs Care and I chose to not to see it." Elena said. "That day I lost our baby, Care and he didn't even know. I didn't know how to handle it and he didn't even noticed. He didn't even noticed that it has been two years."

"I should guess its epic fail." Caroline said. "What do you feel for the pediatrician?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Yes you do." Caroline said. "I didn't want to say it as I was team #Stelena but the way he looks at you. He looks at you like you're the best thing that has ever set foot in the earth."

"Ay Care." Elena said and laughed.

Elena looked up and noticed that the same exact person they were talking about was coming her way. She noticed what Care had just told her.

"I have to go, Care."

"Yeah, yeah the man in question is walking towards you. He cares about you."

"I know." Elena replied. "Bye Care."

She hung up and met him halfway.

"I brought you food." He said as he handed her a bag. "You need to take care of you. How are you?"

"I am okay. Thank you." She said and got the bag and opened it. "I thought it was going to be painful but I feel liberated. I'm ready to move on with you. Elijah, operating on that woman and her child and asking her husband to choose made me realize that I want that opportunity with you. Do you want to take that opportunity?"

He pulled her hair back. "You know I do."

He kissed her. It had been a long time she had felt like that, that tingly sensation. She didn't know how to explain it but she felt good being with him. It had been some time they had been together. She would spent the nights with him. She had agreed to have lunch with him in her day off.

"Elijah." She called him.

He was talking to a nurse. He smiled the moment he saw her and walked towards her.

"Elena."

The way he said her name made her smile even more. He hug her.

"Lijah, I'm pregnant." Elena whispered in his ear.

He pulled her in a tight embrace. He kissed her.

"We're going to be parents!" He said to everyone who was around within earshot.

Everyone started congratulated them. She knew the news would spread within minutes.

"I know you're going to be a wonderful Mother. I love you, Elena Mikaelson. I am glad we eloped yesterday."

"I love you too, Elijah. I am glad too. You're going to be a wonderful and handsome Father." She replied. "You are my new sunshine."

* * *

 _ **Yes, this is longer. Please leave a review!**_


End file.
